


Movie Manipulation

by Esperata



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Background Relationships, Edward/oswald, Harley/Ivy - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, Pining, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Harley's holding her regular cinema night for a few of her closest friends. Things take a turn for the unexpected."Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't."





	Movie Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen the film these guys watch but when I saw the name I knew it would be perfect.

It all started with Harley. Of course it did.

She had finally made a break from the Joker and been on the lookout for a hideaway of her own when she’d found it. A tiny forgotten place in a once fashionable district now fading away. It was a little cinema room, big enough for only a select crowd, probably once used as a gathering for elitist viewers watching avant-garde films.

Or perhaps it had simply been a more upmarket gentleman’s venue for adult films. The fold-away armrests certainly argued it wasn’t an ordinary establishment. Whatever the case, Harley had claimed it as her own. Which had led to a regular gathering of rogues for a cinema night. She’d even drawn up a rota so everyone would have a chance to choose what they watched, which got shuffled about when certain members were in Arkham or Blackgate so their turn would come up another time.

There was also the matter of ‘veto’. If two people vetoed a film then the turn was forfeited. So far, every film Jonathan had suggested had been vetoed by more than half the group. Which might have raised the question of why he still bothered going except pretty near everyone knew he wasn’t going to enjoy the movie so much as a certain individual’s company.

It had been embarrassing the first time he’d recognised most of the group saw through his flimsy excuses but by now he’d long since accepted that was just another burden in the mess that constituted his life. His only comfort was the fact that Jervis himself was at least oblivious to Jonathan’s pathetic pining.

“Jonathan!” The man in question grinned brightly at him, as if his appearance was a delightful surprise. “I saved you a seat.”

Jonathan hung onto his scowl as his only remaining defence, despite his temptation to melt under the warmth of Jervis’ attention. He took the opportunity of glancing round the assembled group to compose himself. It was with some relief he noted his preferred crowd of associates – he would hesitate before using the word friends.

Harley naturally was in attendance and she had persuaded Ivy to join her tonight. The botanical genius didn’t always enjoy being enclosed in a darkened room but apparently was feeling relaxed enough tonight to give in to her girlfriend’s demands. Also in attendance were Riddler and Penguin.

Eddie was something of a mixed bag and Jonathan could find him irritating beyond belief or else a stimulating conversationalist. Penguin had the effect of negating those extremes, making Eddie merely pleasant company. Jonathan tried not to think of what penalties Oswald had in place to keep his boyfriend in line. He heard quite enough about their lovelife as it was.

Letting the tension melt from his rigid shoulders, he finally slunk into the offered seat.

“Yay!” Harley sat upright as she finally noted his arrival. “Now the gang’s all here we can get this party started.”

“Yes,” Eddie drawled. “Its Jervis’ turn tonight isn’t it?”

Jonathan had forgotten that detail, only knowing it hadn’t been his turn to be roundly rejected, but he had no doubt Riddler was sure of his conclusion. He cast a curious glance back to see Nygma was smirking for some reason.

“Indeed.” Jervis stood and wandered across to the player. “And… I was lucky enough to discover a Wonderland film I hadn’t seen! Isn’t that wonderful?” He laughed to himself.

Behind him, Jonathan heard Penguin chuckle quietly and he glanced back again. Eddie had sunk down sullenly and was passing over a few bills to his boyfriend.

That explained it. Edward had apparently underestimated the Mad Hatter’s ability to uncover new media about his favourite book. Meanwhile Harley was happily sharing in Jervis’ excitement.

“What’s it called?” she asked excitedly.

“Its simply called ‘Wonderland’. I can’t think how I missed it before…”

Jonathan tensed at the name of the film and missed any explanation Jervis might have of discovering it. He knew a film by that name. But it had little in connection with Alice and wasn’t the type of film he thought any of the others would ever agree to watch. Yet, surely Jervis would have checked what the film was about? And wasn’t it more than possible there was another, little known, independent studio movie, of the same name which actually was about Lewis Carroll?

“Jonathan?” Harley’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Veto?”

He glanced round at the curious gazes he was receiving, catching slightly on the concerned look of Jervis.

“No,” he answered. “Whatever Jervis chooses is fine.”

He could just about hear a mutter from Nygma, quickly shushed by Oswald, but the words were indecipherable. The return of Jervis to the seat next to him easily convinced him not to confront the other rogue and he settled in to an evening of sneaking glances at his friend.

Except it quickly became apparent that this movie wasn’t the high fantasy fiction everyone had expected and was in fact the science fiction nightmare Jonathan had thought it might be. He felt his pulse jump as he caught whimpers from Harley’s direction and distinct gasps from the other couple staring in horror at the unfurling cruelties on screen. There was a deep rooted temptation in him to turn and study their reactions. To assess just what caused the pompous Penguin to hide like a child in his lover’s shoulder. To see which acts of barbarity undid the Riddler’s keen quick witted intelligence.

There was no doubt he would have done so if not for one very pressing issue taking up the whole focus of his mind: Jervis was clinging to him.

The first show of violence had made the blond catch at his arm but, as things had progressed, the smaller man had opted to bury his face into his lanky shoulder. Jonathan didn’t really know what to do. As the Scarecrow, ordinarily he would be mocking the man’s fear. Laughing at his terror. Yet Jonathan couldn’t find the will in him to do that. Not with Jervis.

So, with extreme hesitance, he slid his arm out from between them and wrapped it cautiously around the man’s shoulders. Jervis seemed to take it as permission to increase their contact and he awkwardly shuffled the armrest out of the way so he could press himself fully against Jonathan and wrap his own arms around his bony chest.

The movie played out far too quickly for Jonathan’s liking – although probably it seemed an eternity to his companions – and before he’d had his fill of holding Jervis, the credits were running.

Ivy was the most composed, asides from Jonathan, and proceeded to remove the disc to return to Jervis. He flinched back from it, unwittingly removing himself from Jonathan’s hold, and shook his head vehemently.

“I don’t want it back, please and thank you. Burn it, if you will.”

Ivy shrugged nonchalantly and snapped it in two before returning to her trembling girlfriend. Elsewhere, Oswald gave a deliberate cough.

“I believe I will order the car for us tonight Eddie.”

“Yes.” Riddler’s voice sounded rough and he cleared his throat before continuing. “The streets after dark are a dangerous place.” He tried for a mischievous grin but only managed an uncomfortable wince.

“Goodnight everyone,” Oswald declared. “Thank you for a… interesting evening.”

Harley gave a weak wave as the pair left arm in arm. Jonathan stood up and stretched.

“I’ll be off too,” he announced.

Next to him Jervis immediately rose.

“I’ll come with you. Thank you my dears,” he addressed to their hostesses before scurrying after Jonathan. Not that Jonathan was hurrying particularly. It was simply he had a longer gait.

As he reached the street though he hesitated. A large part of him wanted to seek peace and quiet so he could relive the evening and store it safe in his memory for all the lonely nights ahead. Another part of him wanted to linger as long as possible with Jervis and he wasn’t sure which option was best.

In his moment of uncertainty, Jervis spoke up.

“Jonathan? I know I probably shouldn’t ask… and usually I wouldn’t… because obviously it’s quite foolish and ridiculous-”

“What is it Jervis?” he interrupted, feeling unaccountably frustrated.

“Would you walk me home?”

The request utterly floored Jonathan and he stared in disbelief at the criminal mastermind he called friend.

“You want me to…”

“Please. If you would. I know it’s silly but I’d just feel happier if I weren’t alone right now. Please,” he added again looking up appealingly to Jonathan with his baby blue eyes.

There was no way Jonathan could resist that look but he still gave a put upon sigh before silently acquiescing and setting off towards where he knew the Mad Hatter’s hideout was. Jervis quickly fell into step beside him although, unusually for him, he remained silent for the journey.

Idly Jonathan wondered at that. He had always imagined the Hatter would become garrulous in the grip of fear. It was something he would freely admit he had considered, though he would never admit to the fact that the idea hadn’t brought him the lift he would have expected. Neither did this tense silence however.

Naturally enough the journey was uneventful. Jonathan had no expectation of futuristic serial killers – at least no more than he’d usually expect for Gotham – but it was a perfect excuse to simply exist in Jervis’ company. And it was undeniably warming that the man felt protected by him. Wasn’t that what being the Master of Fear was all about? Bringing terror to those who deserved to feel its grip yet protecting those who should not be made to feel misery a single minute of their lives.

He sighed again to himself. He really did have it bad.

Drawing up outside the inconspicuous doorway that marked the Mad Hatter’s current residence, Jonathan determinedly stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Here we are,” he announced.

“Yes. Indeed. Thank you.” Jervis continued to seem anxious. “Would you care to come in?” he blurted. “I could make you tea?”

Scarecrow stared down at him in disbelief.

“Jervis. You are a grown man. And a criminal to boot! You don’t need someone to check under the bed.”

A blush tinged Jervis’ cheeks before he dropped his head and his shoulders visibly sagged. Jonathan felt like kicking himself. He shouldn’t be so affected by seeing someone disappointed. He _shouldn’t._

“No tea,” he declared, stepping past Jervis to open the door. “I’m only going to stay a minute.”

He ignored the way Jervis’ renewed smile caused his heart to skip and instead focused on skulking around the perimeter on the hideout. He definitely ignored the way Jervis was shedding the habitual layers he wore, even when supposedly off-duty, to leave him wearing only waistcoat, shirt and suit pants. He was especially ignoring the nice way the waistcoat fit him.

“There,” Jonathan turned to face him from a safe distance away. “No boogiemen.”

“Thank you Jonathan.” Jervis’ voice was far too soft. Jonathan cursed himself as he saw the smaller man heading towards him and realised he was between himself and the exit. “I feel much safer. Although… maybe… perhaps… you’d like to stay?”

Jonathan knew he must look like a deer in the headlights as he felt Jervis’ open gaze practically pin him in place. He wet his lips and tried to speak rationally.

“You only have one bed Jervis.”

The world came to a crashing halt as Jervis chose to lay a hand upon Jonathan’s thin arm.

“I know.”

Jonathan stared, unable to formulate even a coherent thought with the combined sensation of fingers rubbing gently and eyes looking all too pleading. Then a flare of anger broke the spell and he pulled away.

“What game are you playing Mad Hatter?” he hissed. “Did the others put you up to this? Are they going to spring out of hiding to laugh any second?” His eyes darted round the room, suddenly wishing now he had done a thorough job of checking for monsters.

“What? No! What kind of person do you take me for?” Jervis drew back in his indignation and glared right back at Jonathan.

For a minute Jonathan scanned his eyes for the truth as his mind filtered through probabilities. Then he let out a defeated sigh.

“It was Riddler’s idea wasn’t it? I don’t know how he got you to play along Jervis but, trust me, it’s not a game to me.”

“It isn’t a game to me either,” Jervis protested, now sounding utterly confused. “And I have no idea why you would think Eddie is involved.”

“Because it’s just the sort of twisted trick he’d pull. Making you lure me into confessing my feelings just to prove his superiority.”

“_Your_ feelings? I was intending to confess _my_ feelings!”

“Your feelings? For who?”

“It’s ‘for whom’,” Jervis instinctively corrected before refocusing. “And for _you_, you idiot! I thought I was being incredibly obvious. Choosing a horror film, getting you to walk me home, inviting you in-”

“Wait! You knew that was a horror film? Why on Earth did you choose something that would scare you like that?!”

“Because no-one ever let you watch the films you wanted! I thought it was dreadfully unfair that everyone always vetoed your choice. Plus, I didn’t expect it to be quiet _that_ scary.”

“So… You chose that film for me?”

“Yes.” Jervis blushed. “I hope you liked it at least.”

“I did.” Jonathan awkwardly shifted. “Although, not as much as having you hugging me.”

In front of him, Jervis blinked in surprise.

“You liked that?”

Jonathan nodded, face flushing now with embarrassment.

“I could do it again?” Jervis offered hopefully.

With a lopsided shrug Jonathan muttered, “If you want.”

Cautiously, Jervis inched forward and slid his arms around Jonathan’s waist, snuggling himself into him with a soft sigh. After a moment’s awkward hesitation, Jonathan draped his long arms over Jervis’ shoulders. It was unexpectedly comfortable to be held like this and Jonathan felt his defences melting away.

“Thank you. For the film. No-one’s ever done something like that for me. I… well. Thank you.”

Daringly he dipped his head down and placed a quick kiss on the top of Jervis’ head. The man pulled back with a happy smile just far enough to meet his gaze.

“You are very welcome my dear. Now, does this mean you’ll stay?”

Jonathan felt his lips twitch into a smile of his own.

“I could be persuaded,” he conceded.

The Mad Hatter’s smile grew into a wide grin.

“I think you’ll find I can be very persuasive,” he purred, before shifting his hands and proving exactly how persuasive he could be.


End file.
